User blog:Codgod13/Codgod13's back-for-blood.
My first season has ended. 9 victors have emerged. they are: Witch King! Vladmir Makarov! Deadpool! Black Ops! Saruman! Voldemort! Masterchief! Nikita Dragovich! and M Bison! The back for blood matches will be: Vladmir Makarov vs Nikita Dragovich, Voldemort vs M Bison, Saruman vs Witch King, and Masterchief vs Deadpool! sorry black ops, no good competition. voting has ended. Battle 1: Makarov and three terrorists have just slaughtered everyone in the Zakheav International Airport. He hears someone behind him say, "Excuse me, I don't approve of you killing my countrymen," and Dragovich shoots at the terrorists with an RPK, along with three soviets. Most of the terrorists escape to cover in time, but one is too late and is shot in the head. Makarov: 123 Dragovich: 1234 Makarov and his men fire back, and the soviets take cover. As the soviets cant see, Makarov and his men split up and start running through the airport. A soviet sees another terrorist, and fires his RPK, but is ripped apart with bullets from the terrorist's M4A1. Makarov: 123 Dragovich: 123 Dragovich gives the order to split up, and he and the two soviets separate. Dragovich drops his RPK and grabs his fallen comrade's AK 47 from the sling across his back, and sneaks toward the outside of the airport, where he sees Makarov running toward a plane with the emergency landings down, and is about to follow him when he sees one of his own men a few meters behind Makarov. As the two enter the plane, he hears gunfire and a yell of pain from Makarov. He turns around and leaves, but Makarov was only grazed in the leg, and the soviet was not so lucky, meeting Makarov's M240. Makarov: 123 Dragovich: 12 Two of Makarov's terrorists meet up, and are encountered by the two soviets. After a quick firefight, the two take cover. The soviet grins and hands a grenade to Dragovich, who grins in turn and pulls the pin and tosses it toward the terrorists, and a terrific boom follows. Makarov: 1 Dragovich: 12 Hearing the explosion, Makarov heads toward the site, and sees his two dead men, but Dragovich and the soviet are walking in the opposite direction. Taking out a thumper, he fries a grenade at the two, killing the soviet and stunning Dragovich. Makarov: 1 Dragovich: 1 Dragovich gets up and sees a grinning Makarov pointing an M4A1 at him. Seeing Dragovich move, Makarov pulls the trigger, but he had forgot to reload after his fight in the plane. Dragovich springs up and pursues Makarov with an AK, shooting everywhere, as Makarov turns tail and sprints toward his getaway vehicle. Makarov makes it to the ambulance, and orders Anatolli to start it up, while taking out an M1911. Dragovich has run out of ammo and taken out a CZ75, and catches Makarov with his back turned. "You die now," he says, then fires four rounds. However, as soon as he heard Dragovich's voice, Makarov ducked and turned around. He fires a single shot, and it goes into the Soviet's stomach. Dragovich gasps and drops his pistol, clutching his abdomen. Makarov walks up to him, shoves him against a wall, shoves the M1911 under his chin, and empties the clip. Expert's opinion: though these warriors were quite similar, Makarov had greater technology, and unlike in Blops vs TF141, this actually gave him more firepower, which led to a dead Dragovich who was defeted 6-1. Battle 2: M Bison is strolling through Hogwarts, having just captured the school. Voldemort arrives, and attacks M Bison, feeling usurped. M Bison roars and slams Voldemort aside with a psycho crusher. Voldemort gets up, and casts the Cruciatus curse, but misses. Bison tries another Psycho Crusher, but misses. Voldemort hisses, and Nagini wraps its coils around the evil Major. Just as the serpent is about to bite, Bison breaks its neck, which lets a howl and pain and anger escape Voldemort's throat. However, Bison uses a Psycho break Crusher and slams the Dark Lord into a wall, stunning Voldemort. Bison grabs him, and yells, "KNEEL BEFORE MY PSYCHO ENERGY!" As he summons Psycho energy to his hand, Voldemort replies, "I think not." And uses the Cruciatus curse point blank. Bison collapses to the ground howling in pain, being tortured for the loss of Voldemort's faithful pet. After ten minutes, Voldemort sends a jet of green light from his hands and grants bison's final request: a quick death. Voldemort defeated Bison 5-2, with an instant death attack scoring him some serious points. Battle 3: Saruman and the Witch King are facing off in a gladitorial pit after being captured by the forces of Gondor, and the two had secretly resnted each other all along and had competed to be Sauron's greatest general. Saruman immediately whips off fire ball at the Witch King, but it is dodged by the Wraith. The Witch King responds by unleashing the black breath, and Saruman falls to his grabbing his ears. The Witch King rushes forward with his sword and flail, but is blasted back by lightning and loses his weapons. He once again uses the black breath, and Saruman once again crumples to the floor. This time, the Witch King just throws the Morgul blade, and it stabs into Saruman's shoulder. Saruman stumbles forward, and uses telekinesis to slam the Witch king against a wall, then again and again. However, he soon succumbs to the poison and dies. The wraith rises to his feet and yells in victory. Battle 4: Deadpool has been paid by the covenant to hunt down the Spartans, and Masterchief is his next target. He sees the supersoldier with the scope on his dragunov, but the bullet only dents masterchief's armor. The spartan takes out his own sniper, and shoots Deadpool's chest, causing him to fall off the ledge he was perched on. However the mercenary, simply gets back up and unleashes a torrent of bullets from an AKM, nearly breaking through Masterchief's armor. MasterChief retaliates with a storm of lead from an assault rile, bt only hits Deadpool in the stomach, and he feints death. "Really gone this time, huh?" The Spartan asks, then turns to leave. The out of ammo Deadpool gets up, Katana in hand. He targets the spot he most weakened in Masterchiefs armor, hos left shoulder, and thrusts the sword into the Spartan's body. Masterchief cries out, but kicks Deadpool who takes his Katana with him. Masterchief snarls angrily, and draws an energy sword. Deadpool stabs toward Masterchiefs face and breaks through his visor, but the Spartan grabs the mercenary's arm and twists it away, with his other hand gripped by Deadpool. Slowly, inexplorably, Masterchief works his sword toward Deadpool's chest, and eventually stabs him through the heart, not killing him but causing an extra long regeneration, but Masterchief learns his lesson, and finds a new mathamatical equation: Deadpool + Gravity Hammer + too fast death to regenerate = exploded mercenary. I would like to thank everyone on the wiki for voting on my fights. I know its cheesy, but I couldn't have done it without the votes. Going back to my first match, Witch King vs Kratos, got over 80 comments, I loved it. Thanks guys! The biggest victor: At first glance, its Vladmir Makarov. He won the most times, with a whopping 6-1 win over Dragovich and 3-0 over Victor Zakheav, which means he was voted for 9 times and only against once in two battles. However, Masterchief is the one who will ultimately win the title of Deadliest Warrior, as Deadpool's regeneration was the only thing that could have possibly stood up to him, and now that Mercenary's dead. I've got to give a very close second place to the Witch Kinh, who if in a fight with Masterchief, would probably go on forever, uber technolgy vs cant be killed by a man. Third place goes to deadpool. Season one final victor: MASTERCHIEF!!! Category:Blog posts